Hoshizora
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Tachimukai quiere confesar su amor a Haruna, encontrara el valor para decirle a la chica que siempre a estado con el anudándole a entrenar o simplemente perderá la oportunidad, al saber ese sera el ultimo día que la vera... mal summary pasen y leean


Hola les traigo este fic de mi pareja favorita, espero les guste mucho y sea del agrado a los fans...

* * *

_Pareja : Haruna x Tachimukai_

_Tema : _**Hoshizora**

_º Cielo estrellado º_

**_········_**

**solo quería la oportunidad para hacerlo, para decirle a Haruna que me gustaba, pero el tiempo y los intentos siempre escapan, podía estar junto a ella, pero solo como un simple amigo, yo querría confesarle que después de tanto tiempo juntos desde que la conocí, me he enamorado de ella, pero, hoy es nuestro ultimo día en la isla, ni siquiera he podido dormir por tener una idea de que hacer en unas horas más, después de regreso a Japón cada uno regresara a cada inmediatamente, solo tengo este día, después…sería imposible siquiera acercarme, la distancia no sería el único abismo en separarme de ella, sino el tiempo y tal vez algunos años, no sabía cuándo podría tener una oportunidad de verla después, así que hoy tendría que pensar algo y ser directo y tener el valor para decirle lo que sentía de una vez por todas….**

**al día siguiente en el desayuno, solo ese día podíamos vestir casual al haber terminado ya el torneo y haber ganado el primer lujar, además teníamos el día libre para hacer lo que deseáramos hasta la tarde de ese día, el desayuno era un omurais casi simple pero realmente era muy bueno, mientras el desayuno trascurría para todos, cada uno hacia sus planes de qué hacer, todos se estaban agrupando, yo solo quería encontrar la forma de confesar lo que sentía, podría ser infantil, pero bueno aun soy un niño si contamos que solo soy un año mayor a toramaru quien está en primaria aun,**

**Al terminar el desayuno todos se fueron como cuando se está en clases y toca la campaña de salida, tan solo soñar todo lo alumnos desaparecen del perímetro escolar, así los demás tan solo terminaron se fueron, estaba ahora en el hospedaje, solo tenía que encontrar una forma de hablar con ella y convencerla de acompañarme, pero como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, intentar una chica no se dé cuenta de la intención que tienes… ¿Cómo debería hablarme? y ¿a dónde ir?,**

-Tachimukai_,- le hablaba una voz muy conocida_\- ¿aun estas por aquí?, creí que como todos escaparías de aquí-_sonriendo-_

-¿he?, Haruna… si, realmente pensaba en hacer algo fuera de lo cotidiano-

-entonces... ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

-¿acompañarnos?-

-si, en el centro de la isla esta un distrito de compras e iremos, nos vendría bien la compañía de un chico, aunque también irán los entrenadores, no es lo mismo alguien de tu edad con quien te agrade estar siempre-

-está bien, entonces iré-

-que bien_\- feliz y dedicar una sonrisa al chico frete a ella-_

**Solo entendía una cosa del porque una chica te invite a un lugar de compras y es "**_**tu cargaras todo**_**" supongo que no importaba mientras pudiese estar de alguna manera con Haruna,**

**De alguna manera mientras viajaba en grupo, parecía una excursión de estudiantes, todas las chicas conversaban de algo que no entendía para comenzar, solo fuyuka iba junto a su padre conversando de lo que quería hacer y haruna bueno ella se había sentado junto a mí durante el viaje en el autobús Raimon….**

-¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-qué es-

-¿por qué no has ido con los chicos?, no es normal…como llamarlo es como si todos solo decidieran estar entre ellos, antes de ir por su cuenta, como los peces- _sonriendo ante su idea_-

-supongo, siempre se puede intentar algo diferente-

-espero o haberte arruinado algún plan-

-para nada, realmente no tenía un plan para hacer por mi cuenta-

-entiendo, me alegra pudieras ir contra la corriente de los chicos y vinieras con migo y las demás managers-

**Realmente me era muy natural hablar con ella, cuando con facilidad me pongo más que nerviosos y no puedo formular una palabra a pesar de pensarla, pero con ella me era tan normal a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba, no me ponía nervioso, era como si al no estarlo y evitar su mirada, pudiese admirar el verde de sus ojos, sus mejillas rosadas y su sonrisa tan reconfortarle,**

**Al llegar a la zona de compras, de alguna forma las chicas se desaparecieron dejándome con Haruna a solas, fuyuka se fue con su padre y las demás junto a Hibiki-san, realmente no me molestaba pero como por que parecía todo estuviera arreglado o solo era mi imaginación, como fuera está bien para mí,,**

-que malos son por déjanos atrás, no- _hablaba Haruna mientras caminaban juntos_-

-no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, te acompañare hasta que desees regresar al hospedaje-

-gracias-

**Realmente era muy feliz de pasar este día con ella, y solo ella sin nadie que nos interrumpiera, era como una cita… ¿pero que pienso?..., aunque realmente me gustaría fuera así, o por lo menos así pensarlo yo…**

-vamos a compra algunos recuerdos si, o algunos dulces de este lujar o no… al menos de que te parezca aburrido y quieras hacer otra cosa-

-para nada, es interesante, te seguiré a donde pidas-

-bien, entonces vamos-

**ella me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a entrar en la área de turismo y recuerdo de ese enrome localidad de tiendas, realmente era feliz , siempre la tomaba de la mano, como amigo al intentar ser amable, pero ahora ,por lo que sentía era feliz al tomarla de la mano, pero no era justo tomara la iniciativa ella, así que tenía que invitarla de alguna manera a varios lujares que a la vez le gustaran…. fuimos a una tienda de recuerdos y compro un llavero de un pingüino de color violeta para Kidou-san y después compro un peluche de un león de color café….**

-¿ese para quién es?-

-claro que para mí, -_mirando al peluche mientras lo abrazaba contra su rostro_\- de alguna manera me recuerda a alguien que conozco-

-entonces déjame pagarlo por ti-

-¿he?-

-si es para ti, entonces déjame pagarlo, es más especial si alguien te obsequia algo no-

-sí, pero-

-no te preocupes, si te gusta lo comprare con gusto-

-muchas gracias Tachimukai-

**Al salir de la tienda de recuerdos ella me detuvo, tomo un llavero de un pingüino color azul y me lo entrego, realmente no me gustan, pero lo acepte con mucho gusto…**

-¿esto?-

-es por el "obsequio", gracias-

-no, gracias a ti, por el regalo…te gustaría a otro lujar, creo vi un cine, o a algún otra tienda-

-te gusta el patinaje- _mirando un anuncio de una pista techada-_

-claro, aunque no lo creas en navidad siempre voy con unos amigos a un lago, realmente es agradable, ya se me gustaría mucho fuéramos a ese lujar, también es un lujar muy agradable-

-entonces, intentare ir…pero yo, no se…-

-¿he?-

-realmente me gusta el patinaje incluso sobre hielo, pero, yo no….se patinar-

-si quieres te enseño a patinar, te prometo no soltar tu mano, así poder llevarte a ese lago congelado a patinar algún día que vayas a Fukuoka, ¿qué dices?-

-está bien, si, me enseñas, iré a patinar contigo a ese lago-

**Tome la mano de haruna y fuimos hasta una pista artificial hecha en ese lujar, era del tamaño de una cancha de futbol, pero cubierto de hielo y hecho para patinar, pedimos un par de patines en la recepción del lujar y fuimos a patinar, a pesar de ponerse los patines no pasaba del marco entre el suelo y el hielo, así que desde dentro le ofrecí entrar estirando mi mano para que se sujetara y darle confianza….**

-vamos, descuida, te guiare hasta el centro y también te sujetare a no caer-

-está bien-

**Me tomo de la mano con un poco de miedo, al sujetarme dio un paso dentro y al dar el segundo se deslizo rápido y choco contra mi quedando muy juntos, ella abrazándose a mi…**

-perdona-

-no importa, vamos empezare por enseñarte a deslizar-

-pero, no me soltaras cierto-

-claro que no, jamás, vamos deja te ayudo a patinar-

**estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido, pero relaje mis nervios, y con el permiso de ella coloque mi mano en su hombro izquierdo y su mano derecha la sujete para ayudarle a empujarse y deslizar con seguridad, de que si sentía caer estaría sujetándole firmemente para que no lastimarse, no solo me gusta, tampoco me gustaría ver a Haruna lastimada, el tiempo juntos paso rápido, pasamos 3 horas en ese lujar, dos enseñándole hasta que pudo ir sola, verla patinar en el hielo sola después de un par de horas realmente parecía hacerla feliz y eso me gustaba ya que podía mirar su sonrisa muy de cercas, después de patinar por una hora el frio del lujar después de salir había hecho su trabajo ,así que fuimos a buscar una cafetería donde comer y tomar algo para quitarnos la sensaciones frio,**

**Después de un par de capuchinos, nos fuimos a ver más tiendas en cada nivel de ese lujar, al final termine cargando unas cuantas bolsas de algunos recuerdos que ella había visto para llevarle a sus padres o incluso kidou y sus amigas, llego la hora para reunirnos de nuevo con las chicas y los entrenadores Hibiki y Kudou, vaya tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que eran las 6 de la tarde y se estaba terminando mi oportunidad para confesarme, **

**de regrese en el autobús ella estaba con las otras chicas, vaya realmente quería tener la oportunidad pronto de confesarle lo que sentía, antes de mañana, entonces escuche la conversa de Toko-san y Lika-san frete a donde estaba sentado, sobre que esa noche había planeado las chicas ver las estrellas, ya que iba a ver una lluvia de estrellas única de ver en esta isla, podría ser perfecto, solo tenis que convencerla o llevarla de alguna manera a ver las estrellas,, unas de regreso y ayudar a haruna llevar sus cosas a su habitación , le pregunte antes de que entrará a descansar….**

-Haruna, te gustaría, ver esta noche la lluvia de estrellas conmigo, vamos a la playa de atrás del hospedaje si-

-bueno yo….-

-no necesitas responderme, yo de todos modos iré, te estaré esperando, sino las veré solo, tal vez sea algo único y realmente me gustaría admira de cercas, bueno descansa-

**vaya seguro que ahora si había sospechado algo, mientras me alejaba escuche como cerraba la puerta de su habitación, vaya realmente solo espero no arruinar mi amistad con ella por culpa de haberme enamorado, salí y fui directo a la playa aún faltaba una hora para que anochecerá y otra para dar inicio a la lluvia de estrellas , bueno viniera o no vería el reflejo de las estrellas sobre el mar , sería algo como recordar, como el día que arruine algo con haruna, un rato después mientras el solo comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte llegó Haruna y se sentó junto a mí en la arena….**

-no es correcto venir a la playa o ver las estrellas por lo menos con un bocadillo, no crees- _colocando una pequeña canasta con 4 sándwiches y un termo de té de Sakura-_

-es verdad-

-pude haber traído un telescopio, pero el único es de Hiroto-san y los demás aun no llegan, así que tenemos solo para admirar las estrellas nuestros ojos -

-no importa, no es escenario, de por si aquí pueden verse las estrellas por ser un sitio sin contaminación o edifico iluminando, así que no importa-

**Comenzamos a conversar de lo que haríamos cuando regresáramos a Japón el día de mañana, mientras conversábamos la noche comenzaba a ocupar lujar, y la luz de una luna brillante reflejaba su luz sobre la arena tal que parecía brillar un poco y comenzaban a salir las sin fin de estrellas sobre el cielo y como reflejo de otro cuelo estrellado sobre el mar, era algo único de admirar….**

-Haruna, me gustas-

**No podía callarlo mas, si no le gustaba solo tendría su amistad –espero- además después el tiempo se encargaría de hacernos olvidar esta noche, esperaba su repuesta, así simplemente apretaba mis manos sobre la arena hasta que sentí su manos sobre mi mano y la mire…**

-también me gustas, mucho…realmente querría ser yo la que me confesara hoy, cuando vi que no te fuiste realmente me hizo feliz, esperaba solo la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti hace mucho-

-Haruna, puedo, darte un beso- ruborizado-

-bueno…si –_sonrojada-_

**Tome el mentón de haruna y me hacer que a ella y bese sus labios, no solo era la primera chica que me gustaba, mi primer amo, sino también mi primer beso, realmente era algo muy fantástico, besar a la persona que has amado y ser correspondido, el beso duro no más de un minuto un leve contacto, ya que después comenzó una lluvia de estrellas, la cual admiramos juntos mientras ella se pegaba a mi hombro y la abrazaba, realmente era algo que recordar….**

**claro, hasta que un hermano mayor que había llegado en busca de haruna al no verla con las chicas, llego a la playa y miro lo que solo era un abrazo entre haruna y yo, me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si fuera un beso, él se acercó a ambos ,realmente por un momento no sabía qué hacer, pro como dicen a veces no solo debe agradar a la persona que amas, también a su familia y por lo tanto a su hermano mayor, así que le confesé a Kidou la verdad, que me gustaba Haruna y ni él ni nada me alejaría de ella…y lo que parecía un golpe solo fue una palmada en el hombre con algo de fuerza más en un tono sutil pero amenazante como solo un hermano podía hacer, me dijo….**

-solo hazla llorar o algo malo y te harre sufrir toda tu vida-

-no te preocupes, eso jamás ocurrirá, realmente me gusta ella, así que espero tu consentimiento como hermano a largo plazo, para estar con ella-

-si ella le parece entonces sí, pero ya dije, seré solo amable por mi hermana y porque de alguna manera creo eres más confiable que algún otro chico-

**Después de eso ambos nos abrazamos al tener la aprobación de kidou, aunque la mirada de kidou incluso ras esos googles era incluso perceptible para ambos así que solo nos sonreímos uno al otro tras soltarnos….**

**solo han pasado 10 años desde entonces y aun amo a haruna ,ahora es una mujer hermosa, a quien amo con todo mi corazón, además me he comprometido con ella para casarnos en la siguiente primavera y estar juntos para siempre, incluso, mi cuñado es muy amable ahora, creo después de muchos años realmente ha notado lo mucho que amo a Haruna, incluso a dicho quiere ser testigo de la boda, creo quiere asegurarse de que no me arrepienta, pero eso es imposible, cuando la he amado por 10 años y esperaba fuera así por otros años más.**

_-te amo, Haruna-_

_Fin._

* * *

_Espero les gustara mucho y fuera del agrado, es el segundo que escribo de esta pareja ,que me gusta,  
espero fuera del agrado y les gustara y no fuera aburrido, gracias por leer._


End file.
